


One more night

by Stargazer673



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drinks, F/M, NSFW, Smut, Walk Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: Sonny walks you home after a night out. Turns into something more...





	One more night

Sonny slung his arm over your shoulders and let out a raucous laugh. The corners of his eyes crinkled, his face flushed and he looked so relaxed. Just the opposite of work Sonny.

Since you had joined SVU, Sonny had taken you under his wing. And you couldn’t help but be 100% attracted to him. “You doin’ okay doll?” He asked with a big grin. His thumb making small circles on your shoulder. 

“Just getting a little tired. I think I’m going to head out," you said behind a yawn. It had been a long day, mostly spent in court. Amanda said the whole squad was going out for drinks for Nick’s birthday, you couldn’t say no. Plus you felt a little out place. Everyone had their S/O, except for you and Sonny.

“I’ll walk ya home”, Sonny insisted. He stood to put his coat on then offered to help you with yours. 

“It’s really not necessary. I just live a few blocks away. I can-”, but you didn’t get to finish before you were interrupted.

“If I let you walk home alone, I will worry all night if you made it home safely.” He gave you a stern look.

You threw your hands up in surrender, “Okay. Okay. You can walk me home.” After saying goodbyes, Sonny lead you out of the bar with a hand at the small of your back. 

“So glad tomorrow is Saturday. Looking forward to sleeping in. What are you going to do tomorrow?” A cold breeze cut through the thin coat you had on causing you to shiver. Sonny pulled you into his side like it was normal. Not that you were complaining.

“Probably just hang around the house”, Sonny responded to your question. 

“I’m the next building”, you told Sonny. You stopped outside your building, “thanks for walking me home.“ You grinned at Sonny then looked down at your feet.

“Well, I guess I’ll go. See ya Monday, Y/N.” Sonny comes closer. His breath was hot on your neck. Brushing his lips across yours.

“Sonny?”

“Um hmm”, he ran his hand along your jaw and into your hair. 

“Are you coming up to my apartment, or are you going to leave me to a cold shower?” You could feel Sonny smile against your lips. 

“Lead the way doll”, Sonny smirked. 

Upon entering your apartment, the two of you shed your coats, and Sonny pulled you to his body. His arousal was evident against your stomach. He started nuzzling your neck and ran his hands up your sides as your arms snacked around his neck.

“No. We can’t do this Y/N” Sonny said firmly. He moved his body away from yours, reluctantly.

“You sure about that because your body”, you ran a hand down his chest, “ is saying yes Sonny.” 

Sonny gave you a frustrated look and ran his hands through his hair. “Your lips. God, they drive me crazy, Y/N.” You watch as he paces. “Then tonight, you come walkin’ in with red lipstick on, took my breath away.”

“Yeah? Is that such a bad thing?” Looking up at Sonny through your lashes, you licked your lips and gave him a grin. “We’re consenting adults, Sonny and if you don’t stay, you’ll wake up hating yourself.”

He held your gaze for a beat before he pushed you against the wall. His lips crashed into yours. Hands roaming your body before settling on your hips. He broke contact, “bedroom?”, he asked breathlessly.

The two of you waste no time ridding the other of their clothes. Sonny’s hands were on you immediately. “Such soft skin”, he reached between your legs causing you to gasp. “I am going to feel guilty as hell in the morning.”

Placing your hands on Sonny’s chest, you pushed him onto the bed, “But baby, you will be satisfied.” You crawled up his body and straddled his hips. 

“I have no doubt about that doll”, Sonny sat up and wrapped your legs around his waist. “You sure about this?”

You pushed yourself down onto Sonny’s erection. “Fu-I’ll take that as a yes.” He grasped your hips and started bucking up, you met every thrust. Gasps and moans filled the room. The angle he was entering you caused your toes to curl.

“Sonny. Oh, God!” You dug your nails down his back and he hissed through his teeth. “Harder. Faster. Please.”

And he did just that. “I can’t go much longer, you feel too good.”

Heat flushed your body, you could feel your body on the edge of a body racking orgasm. You could tell Sonny was close too. His thrusts became more studdered. He thrust hard and you came apart calling his name out. Sonny thrust a couple more times digging his fingers into your hips. 

After Sonny found his release, he buried his face in your neck. “That was…” Sonny breathed.

“Satisfying?”, you finished his sentence as you ran your hands up and down his back, smiling. After a few minutes, you untangled from one another. 

Sonny got up and started picking up his clothes and redressing. He turned to you, sighed and said, “I-uh, don’t know what happens next.” He scratched the back of his neck absentmindedly.

“Well, you can say goodnight and go home. Or, you can jump in the shower with me. Stay the rest of the night and I’ll make you breakfast before you go home in the morning”, you gave him a small grin. “And as far as work, it’s as we were before. No different. We just know each other a little…better” and gave him a wink.

Sonny nodded, contemplating what you said. “What’s for breakfast and do you snore?”


End file.
